


Madrid Fails

by HartUnited



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Perez' decision not to sack Mourinho and Mou's refusal to step down, several members of the Real squad decide to leave Real and play in England.</p><p>Inspired by rumours that Perez had been issued an ultimatum - sack Mou or we leave.</p><p> </p><p>New chapter up! Sorry about the delay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We warned you

For Xabi, the decision had been simple; he could return to his Stevie after too many long years of separation.

Iker knew that when the time came for him to leave his boyhood club, there was only one club he could go to, a club that was strong even in times of adversity.

Sergio would go wherever Iker went and Mesut would follow Sese to whatever club he had chosen.

To Pipita, the ridiculously tall blond goalie was always interesting; add Kun to the mix and Gonzalo knew his destination.

Cris knew there was no alternative - the only place for him was United - and Fabio followed him like a lost puppy.


	2. Re United

Cris could not believe his luck, he was back at the club where he became the player that he is today. It was made even better when Iker, Sese, Mesut and Fabio all came with him. He was slightly nervous; he knew most of the squad, but many were total strangers.

The five of them wre just standing in a group at the Trafford Training Centre. Iker was looking forward to a new challenge he'd conquered Europe and the World for both club and country. Real had let him down a lot. He was looking forward to working with the three boys and getting regular first-team action again.

The boy approached the group of nervous looking new comers with his trademark cheeky grin. 'Hola mis amigos! Welcome to United and rivalries fiercer than a Madrid derby, no joke.' Ramos, becoming his cheerful old self again, bounds up to De Gea and gives him a bone-breaking hug. 'I'll take your word for it brat.' Sese jokes.

By now Mesut was wondering what had made him think that he could cope without Sami's constant support. 'Cheer up Mes!' he had sumehow become tucked under Iker's supportive arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcome...


	3. City Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonzalo's shy

Gonzalo stared around, there were so many different languages flying around the dressing room that he was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed and dare he think it? Frightened.

'Pipita!' A familiar voice called out over the din, he turned and saw, looking as handsome as ever, Kun. How had he heard him over that hot lad Hart, who was shouting at the top of his lungs at another Englishman.

Kun followed his eyes, 'Oh don't worry about Harty, he's a noisy fucker.'

'Oi! I heard that Sergio.' The tall blond came running towards them. 'Hi Joe Hart, the sexiest man this side of Manchester! But seriously keep away from this one - he's a bad egg.' He said gesturing at Kun.

'Oh piss off Joey,' Kun said laughing, 'go bug Gaz or Milly!' Joe just smiled and strolled off.

Sami just stood and watched the whole thing and laughed at the whole damn thing. He had just wished Mesut hadn't been so damn stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always ideas welcome!


	4. Koping Out

Training had been good; xabi and Karim had met their teammates, Xabi for the second time.

 

Xabi had been told by Stevie that he was staying with him and Alex until he found a place to stay. Xabi had divorced Nagore after he had found her in bed with Di Maria. That had broken his heart, maybe Stevie could help to repair it.

 

Meanwhile Jamie had offered a room to Karim which he gratefully accepted. He knew no-one except Xabi and he seemed preoccupied by the captain Gerrard.

 

A little while later

'OK Xabs, speak! What on your mind mate?' Stevie asked. Xabi didn't even dignify it with a response, he locked his moist, smooth lips to Stevie's chapped ones.

 

The old battle between tongues, for dominance, re-ignited. Geri had never been this good and Xabi was excited.

 

Everything the both of them had known changed when Alex wandered in and froze in her tracks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... What a cliffy
> 
> Idea's welcome


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Alex's revelation

‘Stevie, what the hell is going on?’ Alex barely raised her voice, but her distress was evident, she was crying and looked awful. ‘Alex! This isn’t how I wanted you to find out; but I swear that I never wanted to hurt you and that I was always going to tell you!’ The tears stopped flowing and her eyes began to grow angrily. ‘How dare you Steven George Gerrard! You break my heart and try to lying me; then you just expect me to accept it!’ WHACK! A red handprint appeared on Steven’s face. ‘I’m taking the kids and going to stay with my mum. It’s over!’

Xabi turned Stevie around and gently kissed away Stevie’s tears. ‘Come to Steven, let’s go to bed!’ There was a quick peck on the cheek. ‘I’m all yours tonight baby.’ Xabi whispered into Stevie’s ear then started walking away, only giving him a cheeky grin before running off. ‘You’re a cheeky little bastard! You better get the sexy Basque arse of yours naked so I can pound it.’ Following Xabi up the stairs like a naughty schoolboy, stripping his clothes as he ran.

Upon arrival in his room, he saw a very naked Xabi on all fours waiting for Stevie’s instructions. ‘How do you want it? Hard & Fast? Or Sweet & Gentle?’ Stevie asks the sexy man spread out in front of him. ‘Hard and Fast, I want to feel you for days to come!’ Stevie pounces. Grabbing the lube, he begins to prepare Xabi, he doesn’t want to do permanent damage for fucks sake. Every so often Xabi groans pushing against Stevie’s fingers, he wants more. ‘Fuck me Steven! I’m ready.’ Stevie pushes into that tight, tight hole; gasping at all the sensations that seems to pass over him.

‘Is that all you can do, I know that new goalkeeper could do better and he’s German!’ Stevie gasps and then begins to fiercely pound Xabi into the bed. ‘You’re mine and find out that you’ve gone to Neuer and I will make your life hell.’ Stevie manages to gasp in between thrusts. Xabi comes and collapses on to the bed waiting for his lover to reach his climax. He does so gasping. ‘I might be persuaded to a threesome, if he can persuade me by the way.’

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas always welcome!


End file.
